


My lenses captured you

by AestheticTanuki



Series: Anime and manga oneshots [5]
Category: Flag (anime)
Genre: Anime, Civil War, F/M, Fluff, Hidden Feelings, Mecha, One Shot, Photography, Pure Love, Robots, Romance, Vanilla, early 20s, ona, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28679745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AestheticTanuki/pseuds/AestheticTanuki
Summary: Saeko and her pictures always had a strong connection. Her photography held a meaning. That's why she couldn't leave the fact that many of her pictures involved Shin.
Relationships: Shirasu Saeko/Ichiyanagi Shin
Series: Anime and manga oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966747





	My lenses captured you

**Author's Note:**

> No fanfics? *stomps on cardboard* Srsly, go watch this anime, it's 13 episodes long. Found footage style, civil war combined with moments of hope and beauty. Also a subtle hint that something might be going on between these two and I love it.

[Music to listen to while reading](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s49CT4DTAkw)

Saeko couldn't help, but keep her eyes on him. From the very moment she had been assigned to this project, Shin was always around her mind. Day by day, he was getting more interesting as a person, especially since he kept most of his thoughts to himself. Her camera moved by itself at this point, snapping moments of him working on his exoskeleton in the garage or talking to other members of the special force. One of her favorite pictures where involving the moth that he painted on his machine. In contrast to masking green metal, it was colorful, although a bit faded. "Despite the danger, they go right into the flame... aren't they idiots by doing so?" he once told her while sitting together on a bench. Was he trully just insulting the insects, or he was more talking about himself at all of this- the civil war, human lives being lost and them participating in it?

At night the base was so quiet and peacefull... hard to believe it was occupied by the general, soldiers and their artillery. It felt like it was just Saeko, with the night sky high above her head and mountains visible on the horizon, drawing black shapes and covering up the stars. But then, a light turned on in one of the hangars quickly made her regain her posture. She wasn't able to fall asleep herself, so it shouldn't be at all surprising someone else wasn't able to either. After getting closer, she noticed short, black hair sticking out of one of the machines parked against the wall. One with the butterfly of the night. How suiting, she thought.

Shin didn't notice her at first- only after the man heard a snapshot being taken behind his back. Turning around, he saw familiar, big eyes looking at him with a gentle smile under them. Something in his stomach moved, a warm sensation he decided to ignore.

:"What are you doing here so late at night?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

He rolled his eyes, getting out of the HAVC. "I'm working."

"So am I."

The echo of his boots hitting the ground as he jumped off the ladder moved between the walls before escaping into the dark. There was no point in arguing. He sat down on the ground, inviting Saeko with a patting gesture of his hand. She didn't have to rething that. But being close to him was always awakening something in her heart. His body heat was moving her heart, and his stoic face turned her own into a mess. She averted her eyes, pretending she was getting ready to take a few more pictures. "You know... I was thinking about what you've told me. About the moth you painted."

"And what conclusion did you get?"

Shin started noticing that her hair looked... soft and vibrant. She was optimistic and calm, hopeful for tomorrow. In his opinion, a person like that shouldn't be in the middle of war. Yet wondering how it would be without her, always with that camera in her gentle hands made him more uncomfortable than expected.

"I don't think they're stupid for going into flames. They know it's dangerous... but it's what the nature tells them. Even if they die, I think they don't mind. Because they stayed true to themselves. Followed their heart, despite the situation."

A strange feeling travelled through Shin's spine when Saeko moved a bit closer.

"And thanks to that thought process I realised that the moth suits you more than any of us think. Because at the end, you choose what you believe it's best. It might hurt, but you trust your heart. And I find it beautiful."

That tick silence afterwards was unbearable. Saeko even thought of somehow escaping and recovering from that she'd said. Maybe it was far too sappy? But it was too hard to move while feeling a hand on your own, so warm and delicate with its touch. Shin's eyes hid a hint of a flame. Turning her into what he loved so much. Before the night trully settled, it was a night of a sweet lips dancing under the moon and proof that simply coming back alive wasn't the only reason they now would strive to survive for.


End file.
